Fleets and Ships
Starships are the primary vehicle of transporation and range from gigantic military battlestars to transport frigates to colonial housing. A coherent group of over five ships that travel in formation is considered a fleet. The N-Class Fleet A collection of battlestars coupled with the occasional civilian ship (on which is usually housed the families of those in active duty). All are named by a theme such as after cities, towns, or communes in a particular country (France, in particular for the N7) or words in one language, or book tiltes. Runs from N1 through N7 by increasing degree of battlereadyness. THE N7 FLEET '(named after cities in France) *'THE NORMANDY is commanded by Colonello. Military battlestar. Equipped with armory and a convoy of Viper Jets and other aerial fighters as well as armed motorbikes and tanks for ground travel. Houses and trains all new recruits, volunteers, and cadets. Has an override artificial intelligence system named EDI; she is very sassy. *'THE BAYEUX '''is commanded by Naomi. Military battlestar. Has three rotating outer bodies around the central bridge that are 50% weaponry and 50% habitable by personnel and provides the Bayeux with its own centrifugal orbit so it is immune to the gravitational pull of other planets as well as small singularities and is capable of more risky travel. The fastest ship in the fleet. Responsible for extremely dangerous missions of questionable morality. Very independent and tends to stray from the fleet on a constant basis. Their uniforms are also different in that they are a very dark grey with red accents. They also have their own unique Viper Jets. *'THE AVIGNON is a very heavily reinforced transport freighter (after all, it's protecting very precious cargo!). Conducts most of the trading and responsible for resource allocation in conjunction with the Chambery-Savoie (see below). It has two body chambers, lined with guns (that are only ever used defensively as the ship it too weighted to move quickly). *'''THE CHAMBERY-SAVOIE houses most of the civilians as well as representatives of the Illusive Man. Meetings, press events, and political ties are held here. Houses flamboyant transport vehicles. *'THE MARSEILLE '''is the primary mining ship in the fleet. Contains a massive, core-imploding drill. Only authorized personal with certain levels of secruity clearance are allowed aboard. It is a punishable offense for civilians to trespass. Also holds prisons and other storage as needed. *'THE NARBONNE''' houses the main medical facility in the fleet as well as the Bio-Recon laboratory. The primary armory is located here. Those who need Biotic implants and updates also must come here. *'THE LANGUEDOC '''is commanded by Issac Clarke. A smaller battlestar but extremely versatile on all terrains. Known as a "Planet Cracker", it is a mining ship. The only starship in the fleet capable of scaling ice as well as diving underwater. Also responsible for all repairs and updates of the fleets; mods every ship on a weekly basis. They have a small reserve of excavation Viper Jets '''THE N4 FLEET '(named after German states and cities) *'THE SACHSEN' is a civilian ship with middle-range artillery. *'THE BAYERN' is a small but swift military battlestar. THE N3 FLEET '(named after Italian combo-phrases) *'THE NOSTROMO is a transport frigrate comissioned by the Weyland-Yutani Corp. Extremely difficult to pilot. Any man to successfully do so is rightfully revered. Its name comes from the Italian phrase "Nous Stromo" which means "the man". It is also a classic booktitle. *'THE SISTIMA '''is the one battlestar that dominates the N3. Its name comes from the Italian phrase "Si Stima" which represents the use of a sweeping universal statement. '''THE N2 FLEET' *'THE FRANCE-COMTE '''was a colonial civilian ship that is current de-comissioned after an outbreak incident (specifically obtainment of the Marker and consequently surge of Necromorphs). Its wearabouts are still unknown. Independent Contractor Ships ' THE PROMETHEUS''' is an FTL (faster than light)-capable Space Exploration Vehicle (SEV). It is owned and operated by the Weyland-Yutani Group. It is a very old ship and has been rebuilt at least twice. To have served on the Prometheus is a fraternal honor and is akin to something like being inducted to an honor society. The Prometheus is powered by four VTOL nuclear ion plasma engines capable of thrust hybrid vectoring in atmospheric and interstellar conditions. Individual cranes in the engine's outer shell lifted the heavy, caution-colored landing legs back into the engine. The ship carried over twenty vehicles in tow along with various energy-based shotguns and pistols used by guards. The main control room housed a primary holo-table which received the signals fed by the three-dimensional holographic scanning spectagraphs which is used to map landscapes and foreign objects, like an x-ray. It also carried many hypersleep chambers. ' ' THE USG ISHIMURA is the first Planet Cracker-class vessel commissioned by CEC under the United Spacefaring Guild (or USG) and is now the oldest serving, with sixty-two years of continuous service. It holds the record for highest number of planet cracks, with thirty-four to date and the highest dead weight of refined product at fourteen trillion kilotons and counting. She is used for mining and smelting. the ship is roughly over 5,300 feet (Nearly one mile, or 1.6 kilometers) long from stern to bow. It has a height of roughly 1,550 feet (0.47 km). It has had a very strange mission history. It is also well known that much of its documents are falsified. Drift-Compatable Vipers (DCVs) These vipers operate on a two pilot system and are part of Abstergo's newest line of inventions (based off the technology they used to power their Animus machine). There are only 4 DCVs in operation, all of which are owned and operated under the Systems Alliance. DCVs differ from other shuttles of their kind not only because of their superior performance and considerably larger size and mass, but also due to their unique operating system that relies completely on the psycho-emotional neutral activity of its pilots (known as a "neural handshake" or a "neural bridge"). In other words, DCVs rely on a kind of mind melding technique in order to operate. Only pairs of individuals who are "drift compatable" are able to successfully pilot a given DCV. *Yankee Foxtrot (replacing Gypsy Encanto, the first DCV prototype that was, unfortunately, destroyed in battle) *Omega Renegade *Whiskey Tango *Coyote Down UNDER CONSTRUCTION